New Default
New Default With Xie working so hard on the actual mod, I decided that I would jump ahead and do a bit of a rework on the default content for Xie's mod,perhaps saving him a bit of work and headache. The default content has been reorganized into individual subfolders in my release, allowing for folks to easily enable and disable any part of the content simply by adding the underscore in front of the file folder. While the underscore feature has been a part of Xie's mod for quite some time, the content is now organized to take advantage of his lovely feature. With this pack comes textures that are more "crop-stacking-friendly" for hybrid wheat and corn, which both grow multiple blocks high. Since this was requested a few times, I decided to take the time and try my best on a texture rework that is a bit less jarring transitioning from one block to the next. The pack includes the "wheat tweak" from Xie, allowing vanilla wheat to drop hybrid seeds, so that less redstone is required for making farms. It also includes his extended coal package contents, allowing coal to be made into blocks that can be placed in the furnace for longer burn time, and going so far as allowing a ton of smelting to produce fake diamonds and create armor, tools and weapons from those fake diamonds. I have added a few of my own tweaks to the default content, making cocoatrees drop cocoapods instead of cocoabeans, allowing crafting of chocolatebars and chocolatesyrup, along with other minor recipe changes and additions. I hope this attempted rework does Xie justice. :) Release Notes: In reorganizing the content I attempted to achieve a few different things: *Organizing image files and ID files to reflect the number of the image an item calls *Leaving space in the image files to allow for more "like-type" items in the same areas *Organizing code files to line up top to bottom with the images/itemids called on first to last *Separating items and blocks into files together for easy enable-disable *Adding a file for "blends", the only file in the pack that requires the others to be enabled to work *Each individual file can be enabled/disabled at will without causing errors as long as the blends and multis files are not being used. The purpose of this was to make picking and choosing content a breeze for any user, and giving myself a guideline on how to organize my own content for better playability for other folks. With item ids and picture locations lining up with eachother, it makes adding new icons/items slide more easily into already existing content. Organizing the code files to run from top to bottom with the itemid numbers that the file covers makes editing much simpler. I am hoping to continue with this organization of files for my own content packs as well. Folder Contents: The new default content folder contains the following folders inside it: *'_default-multis' : (disabled by default) tacos sammiches and salads *'default-alters' : changes to vanilla items/recipes *'default-blends' : requires other default content enabled to work *'default-bushes' : bushes (plants with multiple harvest) and their items *'default-crops' : crops (plants in the # shape) and their items *'default-furnaces' : campfire, potash and fertiliser *'default-minerals' : salt, coals, fake diamond *'default-plants' : single harvest plants using the X shape and their items *'default-trees' : all trees and their items *'readme' : xie's original readme file Each of the individual folders can be disabled as a whole by using the underscore in front of them, only the blends and multis folders depend on other content of default being enable to work themselves, all others can stand alone. Each folder contains it's own .PNG, its own .XID and .XIE files effectively separating the content into bite-sized chunks :) Category:Standalone Content